Item
An item is an object in the Pokémon games which the player can pick up, keep in their Bag, and use in some manner. They have various uses, including healing, powering up, helping one to , or to access a new area. Obtaining items Items are obtained in several different ways. They can be given to the by characters within the game, be bought at a Poké Mart for money, or found by the player throughout the Pokémon world. The latter form of items are contained within item balls, spherical containers resembling a Poké Ball. To obtain the item, players move next to it and press A while facing it. In and , many items are found in treasure chests modeled after Poké Balls; in addition, items are often found in bulk from these chests, rather than only singular. Another method introduced in Generation II is picking Berries off a Berry tree. Join Avenue was introduced in , allowing players to buy certain items in bulk, as well as Berries and some rare items. Pokémon encountered in the wild will sometimes be holding items, which can be obtained by catching them using a Poké Ball or by using either , , , or . Also, in certain areas in Generation VI, various scenery will appear in the background during some battles. Using specific moves, depending on the kind of scenery, will break the scenery and cause an item to be found at the end of the battle, with the message " found a in the aftermath." Most items can be obtained at any time, but there are a small number of permanently missable items in some games that become unobtainable after the player has progressed beyond a certain point. Item ball images Hidden items Items can also be hidden from view rather than found in an item ball. These items typically aren't visible to the player without the use of an item-finding tool. Many times, a seemingly empty path can lead to a hidden item. In , some hidden items are revealed by a momentary flash when a player enters a room. In , some hidden items can be found in visibly different tufts of grass. These are most commonly in Berry Forest, where Berries reoccur in these spots after a certain amount of time. Recurring items Recurring items, aside from those bought in Poké Marts, are somewhat rare within the Pokémon series. Generation I had no recurring items whatsoever. Generation II introduced recurring items with Apricorn trees and Berry trees, on which new Apricorns and Berries would grow every day. Generation III introduced more recurring items, with s and s, the first recurring items to be found on the ground rather than grown in a tree. expanded upon the idea of a Berry tree introduced in Generation II by allowing players to grow their own Berries. However, in , the Berry tree was removed and replaced by recurring Berries hidden on the ground in Berry Forest, where Berries may regenerate every 512 steps. Treasure Beach, south of , also held recurring items, including and valuable items. In Generation IV, the main recurring items are the items found in Turnback Cave after defeating or catching in —a , , or . Furthermore, in Generation IV, Honey will regenerate at the rate of two per day in Floaroma Meadow after the player has gathered them on the initial trip through. These may be found in any of the spots originally found, randomly generated, and a Star Piece will generate each day in Iron Island B2F every day, where the player initially found it. In , s will regrow, though they will remain hidden. Primarily, these are found on and , but can also be found in Icirrus City in the . Additionally, a and Stardust may wash up on , by the , or at Undella Bay, on the shore, once per day. Another Pearl may be found periodically on near the . The found on the road on will also regenerate occasionally. Outside of Pinwheel Forest, there is a Challenge Rock that invites Pokémon to smash it. Doing so will produce a once per day. In , the recurring items differ slightly, as do the locations. A TinyMushroom may occasionally regrow in the fenced-in "garden" outside the , and a may occasionally regrow in a patch of grass in the trees to the immediate south of the Mistralton Cave entrance. A TinyMushroom may occasionally regrow behind the Celestial Tower on Route 7, and on a small rise on Route 12 as well. A may wash up on one of the shorelines of Undella Bay, or on a patch of sand in Humilau City, once more near the Black Belt on Route 13, or next to the rock at the bottom of the staircase immediately east of Lacunosa Town. A Pearl may wash up on the beach between the two staircases in Undella Town (in front of the Sage). A may wash up on the small dune near the Treasure Hunter on Route 13, north of the . Some items may also wash up on over time. The Challenge Rock also returns; however, only a is produced. Many items gained recurring status in , as they are found in Hidden Grottoes, the contents of which regenerate. In Generation VI, Honey will regenerate in at least four locations periodically: one next to the railroad tracks on Route 18, one in the top-right corner of the fenced-in patch of grass outside Shalour City on Route 12, and two in the Pokémon Village, one in the topmost pavilion and one across the river from it. Pretty Wings will regenerate in at least two places periodically: one in a bush immediately south of the Pokémon Center in Couriway Town and one beneath the tire in the Pokémon Village. s will randomly regenerate in the middle square of grass in the waterfall above Couriway Town. An will periodically regenerate in the along the left-middle stalagmite. A will regrow occasionally in the farthest-right mushroom stalk in Laverre City. As in Generation III on Treasure Beach and Generation V along the beaches in Unova, items will randomly wash up on the beaches in Kalos, including along Routes 8 and 9 and in Shalour City. As in previous games, some of these items include many valuable items. Generation VI also reintroduced the idea of recurring Berries. In these games, a rare Berry drops from its tree approximately once per week for the player to collect. There is one Berry tree found on nearly every Route. The list of Trees is as follows: * Route 5: Oran Berry (bottom of the grind bar) * Route 6: Aguav Berry (middle of the left-hand grass patch) * Route 7: Persim Berry (end by the Ambrette Town cave entrance) * Route 8: Mago Berry (beach below Ambrette Town) * Route 10: Iapapa Berry (right-hand side of path below Menhir stones) * Route 11: Sitrus Berry (below cave entrance) * Route 12: Aspear Berry (behind Cut tree below fenced-in grass outside Shalour City) * Route 14: Roseli Berry (farthest-right path through swamp below Laverre City) * Route 15: Leppa Berry (over bike jump after Laverre City gate) * Route 16: Lum Berry (clearing after winding through very tall grass) * Route 18: Wacan Berry (behind Cut tree before bridge) * Route 19: Yache Berry (on mesa across bridge) * Route 20: Kasib Berry (left-hand path past Mossy Rock clearing) * Route 21: Figy Berry (across pond behind Cut tree) * Route 22: Tanga Berry (bottom of waterfall, end of farthest-right path) Recurring gift items Certain items may be given to the player once per day by non-player characters, often for fulfilling a certain task. In , various non-player characters in Hoenn will give items, usually Berries, simply when spoken to. *The younger sister in the flower shop on will give one random berry per day. *A girl on will give one Berry once per day. *A boy on will give one , , , Razz, or Berry per day. *A woman on will give one random berry per day. *The Berry Master on will give two random berries per day. The Berry Master's wife will also give a random berry if her question is answered. *A girl in Sootopolis City will give two random berries per day. *An elderly gentleman in Pacifidlog Town will give either or , depending on the lead Pokémon's happiness. He will give one once per week. In , there are more non-player characters that require something of the player in order to give an item. *The manager of the Pokémon News Press will give the three specialty Poké Balls and one for showing him the Pokémon he's requested for his exposé. *There is a man on who will give the player a , , or , once per day, in the aforementioned order, for showing him a Pokémon of the requested level. *An immediately inside the Great Marsh gate will give the player one random Shard per day when spoken to. There are a range of recurring gift items in all Generation V games. *There is a woman in Driftveil City who will give the player a Heart Scale if she is shown a Pokémon knowing the requested move. *There is a in the "Hip Waders" club on the Village Bridge who will give the player s once per day for showing him the requested Pokémon, with the condition that it must have been caught that day. *A outside of the Tubeline Bridge gate on will give the player one rock depending on the time of day: a in the morning, during the day, in the evening and at night. *The player may take 's Pep Quiz once per day in Icirrus City. If correct, the player receives an . If incorrect, the player receives a . * A in Lacunosa Town will give the player one of a selection of Berries on either night or and nights . *Lastly, the player may receive a once every by speaking to the inside the door of the in Nacrene City. In , *Two scientists in the Castelia Sewers will give the player one healing item, randomly selected, per day if spoken to. The female, accessible in all seasons, will give the player either a , , or and the male scientist, accessible only in and , will give the player an , , or . *Once per day the player may volunteer to walk the 's in Humilau City and will be rewarded with a for their troubles. *Once per day an on will give the player five or one Swift Wing or a Muscle Wing for showing him /her a Pokemon with the same or a higher Attack or Speed stat than the number specified. *Once per day a in Twist Mountain will give the player a random fossil from a previous gen game. *Once per day a on will give the player 5 random EV-lowering berries. *Once per day a businessman in Castelia City's Studio Castelia will give the player a choice of one Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, or Aspear berry if the player shows him a Pokemon of the type he specifies. *Once per day a in Virbank City will give the player a Great Ball in exchange for a Poké Ball. *Once per day a lady in Shopping Mall Nine on will ask the player to buy her a Hyper Potion and provides the money to do so. If the player talks to her again with a Hyper Potion in their bag, she will reward the player with an Energy Root. In , *A woman traveling from Hotel to Hotel will give the player's lead Pokémon an Emotion Ribbon once per day. *A Maid in the northwest house in Camphrier Town will give the player a Sweet Heart each day. *In that same house in Camphrier Town, the man will give the player one of the five condition-curing Berries ( , , , , or ) when shown a Pokémon of the requested type. *In Ambrette Town, a beside the Museum will make a trade with the player of a Poké Ball for a Dive Ball once per day. *Also in Ambrette Town, a girl in the left-hand house will give the player a when shown a Pokémon with the requested Speed value or higher. *In Coumarine City, Tierno waits on the cliff above the Pokémon Center and will give the player a when shown a Pokémon with either , , , , , , or . *A stand on the seaside part of Coumarine City will have one of the following condition-curing Berries left on it each day: Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, or Aspear. *A girl beside the Café in Laverre City will give the player a once per day if shown a Pokémon 10' tall or taller. *A young man beside the gate in Laverre City will give the player a once per day if shown a Pokémon 0.8" or smaller. *A girl in the house southwest of the windmill in Dendemille Town will give the player a Leppa Berry once per day if shown the requested TM. *A young girl in the Poké Ball Emporium in Lumiose City will give the player either several s or one once per day if her question is answered in the affirmative. *The Loto-ID Center in Lumiose City will provide the player with one of the following Items once per day depending upon how many numerals of the player's Pokémon's ID numbers match: Moomoo Milk for one digit, PP Up for two digits, PP Max for three digits, Rare Candy for four digits, and finally a Master Ball for all five digits. Fake items In some indoor areas such as the Kanto Power Plant, item balls may in fact turn out to be or , in which case interacting with them will instead initiate a battle with said Pokémon. In Generation V, within forested areas or on , item balls may be or . Item types Throughout the Pokémon world, the Bag is used to carry items. Since Generation II, items have been separated into categories to help with overall organization. These categories have varied between games. Items The Items pocket contains all items that are not put in another pocket. Some items in the Items pocket are below. * Ability Capsules change the Ability of a Pokémon. * Escape Ropes are used to return to the entrance of a cave or dungeon. * Escape items, such as and , provide easy escape from a wild Pokémon. * Evolutionary stones are used to evolve certain species of Pokémon. * Evolution-inducing held items are used to evolve certain species of Pokémon when held and certain conditions are met. * Exchangeable items have no purpose other than to help the player obtain other goods. Examples include Coins, Apricorns, and Shards. * Flutes can be blown into produce an effect. They can be used multiple times without being consumed. * Fossils may be revived into Pokémon. * Honey attracts wild Pokémon to grassy patches and can be slathered on special trees in the Sinnoh region to attract rare Pokémon. * Mulch can be used in Berry growth. * Repels prevent wild Pokémon from appearing. There are several different types, each with a different strength. * Valuable items have no purpose other than to earn money for the player. * Available only in Pokémon Colosseum and , Scents increase a Pokémon's friendship. Held items are items given to a Pokémon to hold onto by its Trainer. Many of these items can be used by the Pokémon holding them. * In-battle effect items are items that have an effect when held by a Pokémon in battle. * Incense help a Pokémon reproduce. * s increases the amount of experience a Pokémon receives in battle. * Stat-enhancing items temporarily increase a Pokémon's stats while held in battle. * Type-enhancing items increase the power of a Pokémon's moves while held in battle. Poké Balls The Poké Balls pocket contains the different types of Poké Balls, used for . Poké Balls only had their own pocket from the Generation II to Generation IV. Mail The Mail pocket contains mail, an item given to a Pokémon to communicate with others. Mail only had their own pocket in the Generation IV games. Battle Items The Battle Items pocket contain battle items, items that increase a Pokémon's stats temporarily in battle. Battle items only had their own pocket in the Generation IV games. Medicine The Medicine pocket contains various items that can heal various afflictions of a Pokémon. While originally part of the general Items pocket, it has had its own pocket since Generation IV. Some items in the Medicine pocket are below. * Potions, drinks and the Rage Candy Bar restore a Pokémon's . * Status condition healing items cure a Pokémon of various status conditions. * Revives revive a fainted Pokémon. The one-of-a-kind Sacred Ash can revive all fainted Pokémon in the party with full health. * Ethers restore a Pokémon's . * Vitamins and wings can increase a Pokémon's stats. * Herbal medicine cure various afflictions. TMs & HMs The TMs & HMs pocket contains TMs and HMs, items which when used, teach compatible Pokémon a move, providing a wider movepool for Pokémon to learn from. Some moves will have additional uses outside of battle. HMs cannot be discarded; in Gen V and onward, TMs have this trait as well, as they are reusable. TMs and HMs have had their own pocket since Generation II, except in , where they are instead stored in the . Berries The Berries pocket contains , items introduced in Generation II that can be found and cultivated. In many games, they can be used in the production of treats such as Pokéblocks and Poffins and many can be used on a Pokémon or given to a Pokémon. Berries have had their own pocket since , except in , where they are instead stored in the . Key Items The Key Items pocket contains Key Items, items that generally can only be obtained once in gameplay and cannot be traded between games. Often these are items which the player must deliver to a non-player character, but other times they are intended to be kept and either aid the progression of the storyline or traveling. Key items rarely have anything to do with the player's Pokémon and are mostly specific to the game. They can never be discarded, however, certain items will disappear from the player's Bag during storyline events. Key Items have had their own pocket since Generation II. Item storage Items that are obtained are stored in different places. Initially, when an item is obtained, it is placed in the 's Bag, and from Generation II onwards, into a specific pocket of that Bag. When a section of the Bag becomes full, players will not be able to pick up any other items of that type. To make space, players must store their items within their PC, accessed at a Pokémon Center as 's PC. In Generation IV, this problem is eliminated by having no limit on items in the Bag, and the player's PC is used for other purposes. The player also has the ability to toss items away: this will delete them from the Bag. Key items, HMs, and, starting in Generation V, TMs cannot be tossed. Held items Since Generation II, certain items have been able to be held by Pokémon to heal or to enhance their power. Healing items can be used in battle without taking up a turn, but must be natural for them to work. Artificial items such as Potions and s cannot be used by Pokémon during battle. Held items also have other uses, such as an aid to evolve during trading or battle. Mail was also introduced as a hold item, in which players could send customizable messages with their Pokémon upon trading. *